


Innocents

by MusicAndFood



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndFood/pseuds/MusicAndFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view from the eyes of a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocents

Hands clasped tight behind my back. People are calling me insane, but I don’t know what they mean. “I’m innocent!” I cry, but they just look at me with shame etched into their faces, moving on as though I’m not there. I ask them silent questions, curiosity burning away my sanity, but I’m just shoved forward and told to shut it. So I’m silent. And I don’t speak for a few days, just to see if anyone will notice. They don’t of course. So I don’t move. I don’t react. Not even to the guards throwing food at me through the bars. Not even to the clatter the dishes make as they're tossed on the concrete floor. Not even to my own pangs of hunger. Still, they don’t notice. So I stop breathing. Only then do they notice. Only then do they acknowledge that I was even there, but just for long enough to clean out my cell, making room for the next inmate.


End file.
